my_hero_academia_ones_justicefandomcom-20200213-history
Katsuki Bakugo
Playstyle Katsuki Bakugo is a high pressure character with very quick timings on his combos. He's said to be most effective when he's pressuring the guard bar and keeping people down. He's also the only character that can dash cancel twice, but can only dash cancel if the enemy or his supports are hit by one of your abilities, and does not block it with a guard or just guard. Move List Attack (A) Bakugo's ground attack consists of four hits. During these four hits he can interrupt with a charged Q1 (Fragmentation) at any time. Bakugo's bread and butter combos often start off with 3 attacks. Aerial Attack (A) Bakugo's aerial attack consists of one hit. It blasts the enemy down into the ground and bounces them into the air, to linger for a second. If you want to combo this, you will have to react quickly. This ability can also be used to remain in the air longer, push yourself back, and even erase some projectiles. If this ability is used 3 times in a combo, the enemy will drop onto the ground without bouncing, and the combo will end. Ground and Aerial Yellow Attacks (TA) Bakugo's tilt attack is very similar in ground and air. Both will launch the enemy far, and both can wall splat with ease. You can win your yellow battles quite often with Bakugo, as he can dash cancel two times. Even if the enemy guards, you can still combo your yellow into a level 1 Plus Ultra as soon as it hits. Keep in mind though, yellows can be risky in the case that the enemy just guards or moves away. Red Attack (UB) Bakugo's unblockable is very quick for a red attack. It can only be used on ground and combos right into his bread and butter. This is one of Bakugo's two red attacks. Explosion (Q1) Bakugo's Quirk 1 is a repeatable move. It can be very useful for putting pressure on enemies, especially in corners. It also combos right into an aerial attack (A)! This move can also be charged by holding down the key, even while you're in a combo. Fragmentation (Charged Q1) When charged, the Q1 button releases a wave of explosions, which can be used in both ground and air. You can also use directional inputs to aim your explosions! A charged Q1 can do anywhere between 25 and 57 damage, depending on how close you are to your enemy. When charged, your character will flash blue, which can also be used to hide reds and yellows if timed correctly. This ability is great for pressuring the enemy's guard! Concussion (Q2) Bakugo's Quirk 2 throws an upwards explosion, sending the enemy flying. The enemy lingers in the Q2 hitbox for about a second before flying, so you are able to dash cancel and continue your combo. It also has an easy time with wall splats, so it's often used as a combo finisher. Deathblow (TQ2) Bakugo's Tilt Quirk 2 is a red attack, which works differently between ground and air. On the ground, it does more damage as Bakugo circles and throws his opponent onto the ground. To continue the ground combo, you will have to dash cancel, and also have less option for combos. In the air, Bakugo simply grabs the opponent and blasts them forward an inch. You can continue this combo without a dash cancel. Blast Down (L1 Plus Ultra) Bakugo's level 1 Plus Ultra comes out instantaneously. An explosion is shot towards the enemy and sends them flying back, wall splatting easily. The explosion also pushes Bakugo backwards, which can dodge hits at times, making it better to use out in the open. This ability is overall great for getting out of tough spots, and is sometimes considered Bakugo's safety ammunition. This can be used in combination with yellows to win difficult yellow battles, to escape enemy supports mid combo, to wall splat, and even more! On top of all this, it deals a lot of damage for a PU1, which is a sweet bonus for how great the utility of it is! Howitzer Impact (L2 Plus Ultra) This should be the least used ability for any Bakugo player. Aside from using up his safety bars, it's also a lot more difficult to pull off, as it can only be used on the ground, and launches you diagonally. This may work against enemies that are lingering above you, or are right in front of you, but does just 133 damage without scaling, and leaves you vulnerable if you miss. It's safe to say Bakugo can do plenty of damage without this ability, so it's recommended that you use this only as a guaranteed finish to a second stock. Known Combos The ending of Bakugo's combo often depends on whether you can wall splat or not. Q2 is usually better than a charged Q1 for wall splatting, as multiple explosions can end up taking them right back out of the wall. To get some extra damage in on some ground combos, you can also start off some combos with "AAA, DC, land, jump, A" and continue with whatever combo is necessary. This only works if the enemy doesn't collide with a wall, but landing will reset your dash cancels and get some extra damage out. Ground BnB AAA Q2 DC Q1Q1Q1Q1 Q2 DC TQ2 Q2/ChargedQ1 Air BnB A Q2 DC Q1Q1Q1Q1 Q2 DC TQ2 Q2/ChargedQ1 (Timings are a bit more difficult on this!) Charged Q1 Ground Combo AAA Q2 DC TQ2 Q2 DC TQ2 Q2/ChargedQ1 (Useful if you start a combo while you're charged.) Corner Ground Combo AAA Q2 DC A TA DC A TA (The timings are very specific. If you dash cancel and attack too early, the lingering yellow attack will hit them away.) Corner Air Combo A TA DC A TA DC A (You can also start this combo off with some Q1 spam, that way if they block it you can almost surely break their guard, as they'll be in a corner and can't be pushed back. If they don't block it, the combo will do more damage anyways.) Guard Breaking Guard breaking with Bakugo can be tricky, it's all about putting pressure on the enemy. Ground Combo AAA ChargedQ1 (This will distance you as long as as a wall isnt right behind your enemy, and it will break a good amount of their guard. You can keep holding the Q1 button to get another charge as soon as possible. If the enemy runs, you can chase them down or shoot at where they are running. If they keep blocking, however, then you should decide what to do next to pressure their guard. Your options consist of shooting another round, spamming some uncharged Q1 on them, using a plus ultra on them, and more. It all depends on the situation.) Q1 Rock Paper Scissors Combo Q1Q1Q1Q1(hold at the end) A TA/TQ2/ChargedQ1 (The blue color that emits from your charged Q1 will hide the red or yellow color, making it difficult for your opponent to react, putting a lot of pressure on them. This is a great combo to start whilst the opponent is getting up, as long as they don't have good abilities to counter it.) Full Guard Break Q1Q1Q1Q1 A TA PU1 (This will cost a plus ultra bar, but can be very worth it since you'll get to full combo! Highly consider this especially if the enemy doesn't have supports to stop you) Resets Resetting with Bakugo is one of his easiest combos! There's a couple ways to reset, and it can help tremendously after wall splats or in combination with supports! You can start off a combo with "AA DC TQ2", this is very quick and there are no known ways of escaping the reset. This also works with just one A. A very useful example of this combo is "AA DC TQ2 Q2 DC TQ2 Q2 support", and then you start the combo over again. After using both supports you can wall splat, leading into a gravity reset, another reset combo, and then use your support again. If you do this right, and aren't interrupted by the enemy, you can take someones entire lifebar, and hypothetically, more. See below for more on the gravity reset and supports. The known supports that are used for the reset listed above is Tokoyami and Shigaraki. For Shigaraki, you should call him at the exact same time that you use your Q2. For Tokoyami, you should call him very shortly after you use Q2, and just takes a bit of practice to get the exact timing down. A gravity reset on kBakugo is simple when you get it down. After a wall splat, position so you're facing the opponent AND the ground, and click "AA DC TQ2 A DC land" and continue your combo from there while they're tumbling from your air A! This may not work if they're too high up on the wall. UNRECOMMENDED: You can also use the double TQ2, which looks like: "AAA Q2 DC TQ2 DC TQ2 Q2/ChargedQ1" (This is the same as the "Charged Q1 Ground Combo", but without the Q1 in between the TQ2s.) This may be risky in many matchups though, as it is escapable by quicker moves. Tips # There's many ways to play Bakugo, this should be obvious but it's an important reminder that you should always try to find new ways to win seemingly difficult matchups! # Try to get a feel for your uncharged Q1! If you air dash into a blocking enemy and start spamming your Q1, you can get more Q1s out than if you had no momentum. You can also take into advantage jumping with Q1, to cover areas you think the enemy may dash to. For example, if an enemy is recovering, and you think he may dash right, it may make sense to jump right just a tad and immediately start Q1ing so it will follow him. # Bakugo's uncharged Q1 goes straight into air A, and Bakugo's air A goes straight into charged Q1. All ground attacks can also be cancelled straight into either Q1! Using these to your advantage helps for much safer gameplay! Air A also goes into Q2, but can be riskier because of less range and more endlag. # Bakugo's A, Q2, charged Q1, and PU1 all help him to stay in the air! If you're looking to stay in the air just a little longer for any reason, it might help to use some of these! You can even double jump and just use A into Q2 repeatedly, for a lot of air time! # Bakugo's Q2 has the same priority as a charged Q1! If you don't have a charged Q1 up, and there's a projectile coming your way, using Q2 can save you from some damage! This works well if you have nowhere to run or if you had just used an A, since A goes into Q2. # If you're out of jumps or just have nowhere to go, you can reposition quickly with abilities! This can also work in combination! Air A + Q2 in quick succession will push you straight up, and air A + charged Q1 will push you up and back away from the enemy! PU1 can also help in repositioning yourself! For example, if Todoroki uses his PU1 on you, you can sometimes escape it with PU1, or even just A into charged Q1. # When you charge your Q1, a blue light surrounds your character! You can use this to your advantage, because it drowns out yellow/red colors! So with good timing, you can hide an unblockable or armored attack and have your opponent react late! # This is more of a general tip rather than Bakugo specific, but may be necessary since he has a good amount of endlag! Calling a support while using an ability can give you safety! For example, if you're afraid of a charged Q1 being punished, you can call a support immediately after to provide yourself some extra safety. This can work really well with yellow and red attacks especially, since those abilities leave you vulnerable! This strategy may be risky against people who can shut down supports easily, so be mindful of both when you use it and who you use it against!